Luke
Luke is a NPC of 4 Goddesses Online. He runs the Guild in Wishuel, where players can accept and turn in quests for Bells and items. Profile Appearance Luke has the figure of a tall handsome man in his late twenties or early thirties. He has a cropped hairstyle that runs down to his neck. His hair and left iris is brown. His right eye is obscured by a black eyepatch. He wears a white low V-neck shirt that shows off a lot of his chest. The shirt has baggy cut short sleeves. Underneath which is a royal ruby colored clothing. On top of his white shirt is a decorative olive green cowboy vest. He wears olive green vambraces on his forearms and a pair of royal ruby colored gloves. He has a royal ruby colored pouch hanging from his right waist. His pants are black. Personality Luke has an approachable personality. He answers question and allows people to do quests that they can handle. He will give proper warning to anyone taking a tough quest to ensure that they stay alive. Relationships Main Article: Luke/Relationships Story Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online A group of 8 players who have been getting Sacred Treasures rather quickly visit the guild. Luke praises the 8 players for their timing as an important quest was just posted. Neptune asks if it is the quest to find another Sacred Treasure. Luke confirms this and explains the quest came from a report from an archeological team when they returned from the ruins. Vert asks if that means they found the Sacred Treasure. Blanc thinks this is strange as it was supposed to be the Knights investigating the Sacred Treasures. Luke explains that while they were excavating in Oneiro Corridor, they stumbled into the boss monster who took the Sacred Treasure. The monsters nearby are also obstructing the excavation so they thought of asking adventurers to defeat the monsters and boss in one go. The researchers promise to not claim the Sacred Treasure. Their desire is for the Chosen Ones to wield it. Noire understands but she laments that the Black Knights never get their chance to shine. Neptune would appreciate it if the Paladins tried a little harder but she guesses they will be fine if they try really hard. Nepgear agrees but she notes that there isn't even a Mage Guild in the story. Nepgear is ready to accept the quest but notices that there is also a delivery quest for the research team. She wonders if that means they should give the research team some items that aren't the treasure. Vert thinks they should only do so when absolutely necessary, otherwise they know what to do with their items. Luke tells them he is not trying to tell them how to do their quests but the researchers aren't just going to get nothing. Later, the 8 players enter the guild, Neptune asks if there is a quest for the Sacred Treasure at the World Tree. Luke tells her there is a quest for the root of the World Tree, in Yiear Sea of Trees, and asks if she is really sure about going there. Neptune is excited that even the Guild member is afraid of this. Well that should be the case for the final Sacred Treasure. Neptune tells Luke he can't stop them. Luke warns her of an abnormal amount of revived monsters roaming the area. He asks them to try to stay alive. He wishes them good luck. Neptune understands and thanks him. Luke leaves. The 8 players take on the Cheater Purge Campaign quest. Luke is impressed that the 8 players have finally made it to this quest. Ram asks him who he thinks they are. Rom and Neptune agree with her. Luke laughs and apologizes but he warns them to be careful in this particular quest. He reports that the monsters in Unreal World are more violent lately. Archaeologists just announced that some dark magic is flowing into it from the Demon World. One week ago, the Black Knight Guild went to investigate but haven't returned. He urges CPU to be careful. Neptune, Rom and Ram are spooked. Noire can't believe what she is seeing. Videos Quotes Main Article: Luke/Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Luke Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Characters